Twilight's Magic
by AliseEve
Summary: A story written as a series of 100 word drabbles. An AU of the season 4 finale


Disclaimer: I do not own MLP that is owned by Hasbro and others.

AN: Written as a series of 100 word drabbles as an experiment for myself. It is an AU of the season 4 finale. Hope you enjoy.

Twilight's Magic

She realized her mistake as soon as she agreed to give up her magic. Feeling the power and her life itself drain from her, as Tirek fed off it. She should have remembered, all the times when she was younger when she overused her magic and ended up sick, or on one occasion in a coma for two days. She should have remembered her magic was tied to her differently, she should have remembered…

Slowly she felt herself fading as the last of her magic escaped, the screams of her friends following her as she left this plane of existence.

* * *

><p>He had won.<p>

All the magic in Equestria was now his, the other princesses were trapped in Tartarus, the last in front of him, all of the Alicorn magic within her being siphoned into him, and with it something more powerful than he ever imagined. He laughed devilishly as he felt that powerful strand of magic feed into him, his power growing, the new magic blending mixing with it. His laughter grew as the purple Alicorn grew weaker in front of him until he saw the last of it leave her, a bright shining star of magic that engulfed him.

* * *

><p>There was an explosion of light blinding them for a minute, then nothing. They felt relief as they felt their magic returning, then terror as they opened their eyes to the scene around them. They saw the destruction caused by Tirek and Twilights fight, saw Tirek lay unmoving on the ground, his body twisted and wrecked, the magic within him drained, having been expelled in that final explosion of light. They looked more, hoping to see the one thing they wanted to see more than anything. To see their princess and friend alive and well, but they saw only destruction.<p>

* * *

><p>When she felt her power returning, she went straight to Ponyville, sure that like all the times before her student and the elements had prevailed. What she found was a town in shock at the destruction. A library destroyed, burned books littering the ground, still smoldering, trees destroyed. Following the destruction led her to a clearing, Tirek's body, and five friends mourning in a circle, crying over the spot where they'd last seen Equestria's youngest princess give everything she had. It hit her then, the tears falling freely as she screamed in horror, Her student, her surrogate daughter, was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Deep down he had known something like this would happen one day. It was one of his greatest fears. His Twilie, his baby sister, his parent's miracle, was gone. They didn't even have a body to bury, just a crown, and some possessions that survived. Still, he was amazed at how many people showed up, not only from Ponyville, but from Canterlot, Appaloosa, Manehattan and even Cloudsdale, all in memory of his sister. It was fitting, that the pegasi had made it a dreary day, but even if it had been sunny, he wasn't sure he'd ever be happy again.<p>

* * *

><p>Tears fell from the couple's eyes as they listened to the friends of their daughter speak. Their little bookworm princess who rarely spoke to anyone in Canterlot had grown into a wonderful young mare with lots of friends who they could tell missed her dearly. Their hearts broke as it sunk in that they'd never again hear their daughter's voice, see her overreacting to a deadline, or getting excited over a book. They remembered bringing her home, a very tiny, pale, and weak filly, born too early but beating the odds. And she kept beating the odds, growing into a wonderful mare.<p>

* * *

><p>The mourners stayed for days around the grave, their numbers dwindling daily, as slowly they went back to their lives. He was there every day though. He was her number one assistant; he would try his best to keep up her gravesite. He was alone though, he had no home, and he wasn't her assistant anymore. The little dragon cried as he sat at her grave, his tears growing when he felt himself pulled into a hug, he sobbed as he was surrounded by their friends, sharing his grief with them. She was gone and it wasn't fair.<p>

* * *

><p>He knew he didn't belong here, he lost that right when he started helping Tirek. It was his fault after all. He led Tirek to Ponyville, to… Twilight's other friends. Maybe if he hadn't she'd still be alive, maybe he would have been able to apologize and have the magic of friendship again. Instead he was hiding, waiting in the dark trees of the Everfree forest waiting for the night to come so he could pay his respects. They would kill him if he went while they were there, but she was his friend, his only friend at the end.<p>

As the last pony left, the Draconiquis walked over and knelt beside the grave, careful not to disturb the flowers and other offerings left on the grave. Slowly he took off the necklace that had been like a collar since the incident. A constant reminder of what he had done, and what it cost. Tears filled his eyes as he stared at it and the name etched on the headstone.

"I'm sorry Twilight, You were a true friend."

Standing back up he turned and left leaving the small gravesite empty again. He didn't notice the flash as the necklace disappeared.

* * *

><p>Deep in the Everfree Forest the Tree of Harmony glowed with a bright purple glow, the star mark on its trunk shining blindingly for a moment before it dimmed the light travelling to the box below it a sixth key forming in the last lock, the others sparkling with purple magic as they flew through the air, towards their masters. The box itself unmoving, one last key glittering in its lock, waiting for its masters to return to unlock their full powers and complete the paths Magic and Destiny had set forth for them. No matter how long it took.<p> 


End file.
